Between Two World
by Marsha and The Sheep
Summary: Chaper 4 Update! Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu yang suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah portal yang membawanya kesebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenal, tempat itu dihuni oleh dua makhluk yang disebut Guardian dan Obsidian, dan nyatanya ia harus menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Kenyataan apa itu? Narusaku/ Fantasy-Romance/ NB : Akun Kolaborasi Shionna Akasuna dan Namikaze Fansboy
1. Chapter 1

**Between two world : Portal from another world**

 **rate : T**

 **disclaimer : Massahi Kishimoto**

 **warning : OOC, fast alur, typo etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto vop :**

Aku tak tau siapa diriku dan darimana asalku. Yang aku tau menjalani kehidupan begitu kejam dan sulit, aku terlahir yatim piatu dan besar dipanti asuhan. Sejak usiaku 16tahun aku memutuskan pergi agar lebih mandiri. Mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, belajar lebih giat. Hasilnya? Tidak sia-sia. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di KHS, dan dengan kerja paruh waktuku aku menyewa flat yang tak usah ditanyakan seberapa luasnya. Hanya berukuran satu kamar saja. Dan itu cukup untuk tempatku beristirahat dari dinginya malam dan panasnya terik matahari yang menusuk kulit tan-ku.

Awalnya memang kuakui sulit untuk bertahan apalagi bila kau mengetahui sejak awal hanya hidup sebatang kara. Sangat disayangkan memang, tapi aku memilih untuk bertarung dengan waktu. Membagi waktuku untuk kerja dan belajar. Demi satu tujuan, yaitu agar kelak hidupku lebih baik saat aku dewasa nanti. Dan karena itulah aku harus berjuang.

sempat terbesit pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal didiriku. siapa diriku sebenarnya, siapa orang tuaku, dan.. dari mana asalku. namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu latar belakangku toh sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku.

pagi ini aku berangkat kesekolah dan sampai digerbang, beberapa siswa berjalan beriringan dengan temanya. aku acuh sajah, Aku berjalan disekitar koridor sekolahan, sambil menenteng tas bututku dan baju seragam yang hampir lusuh. Terkadang ada beberapa yang menyapa atau sekedar mengajaku untuk ke kantin mungkin? Namun aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk itu. Hidupku terlalu berharga hanya untuk disia-siakan dengan hal yang belum pasti jelas.

End of Naruto vop

"hei apa kau tau mitos yang mengatakan bahwa hutan terlarang didaerah belakang Konoha terlarang?"

"yah aku mendengarnya.."

"dan kejadian 3 tahun lalu apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"seorang gadis yang memasuki hutan kemudian tidak ditemukan lagi keberadaanya. Begitukan? Dan area itu sudah sejak dulu menjadi area terlarang. Pemerintah atau investor bahkan pernah mencoba merubah hutan itu menjadi kawasan indrustri atau jalan tol. Tapi yang aku tau proyek mereka gagal. Banyak para pekerja yang mati disana"

"jadi kutukan hutan itu benar adanya yah.."

"yeah, aku rasa begitu.."

Beberapa siswa sedang membicarakan perihal hutan terlarang yang terletak dibelakang Konoha. Naruto yang tengah fokus membaca tidak sengaja mendengarkanya, tapi dia acuh saja dan tetap membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Untuk apa dia penasaran dengan hal seperti itu?

Toh dia tidak begitu tertarik untuk mendengarkan hal yang menjadi mitos dimasyarakat sekitar.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung menuju tempat kerjanya. Mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian pelayan caffe. Melayani pengunjung yang datang sambil membawa buku kecil dan pulpen mencatat setiap pesanan pelanggan. Lalu mengantarkan menu yang sudah disediakan, begitulah rutinitas keseharian yang dia jalani. Begitu sibuk, dan tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar bersantai ria.

Pukul 8 malam Naruto membersihkan caffe kemudian mengganti pakaian kerjanya. Melelahkan memang namun inilah hidup yang Naruto jalani. Naruto menunggu dihalte, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit dia menunggu bus dan melihat arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"ck.. sial!"

Naruto mengumpat kesal, manakala buss yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Narutopun memutuskan untuk pergi kehalte lainya siapa tau dia beruntung dan ada buss yang lewat. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 20.30 menit, Naruto bergegas mempercepat langkahnya, karena langit malam yang gelap dan sesekali suata petir terdengar. Naruto berlari, dia harus segera sampai keflatnya dan belajar. Ya Naruto selalu menyempatkan dirinya belajar seletih, dan sesibuk apapun dia bekerja.

"kemarilah.."

Naruto yang tergesa-gesa tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya manakala mendengar suara seseorang yang seakan memanggilnya. Tapi ketika Naruto menoleh kebelakang tidak ada siapapun bahkan jalanan tampak begitu sepi. Narutopun terus malangkah.

"Naruto aku mohon kemarilah.."

Lagi, Naruto mendengarnya lagi. Naruto yang sedikit kesalpun mendekat kearah yang dirasanya adalah sumber dari suara mistis tersebut.

Dan Naruto mengernyit, saat dia sampai kedaerah yang gelap dan terdapat pagar yang bertuliskan.

Area terlarang dilarang masuk bagi siapapun.

"apa aku bodoh atau ini ilusiku saja?"

Naruto berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, ketika dirinya berjalan dan sampai dihutan yang begitu gelap dan mendengar suara yang berasal dari hutan itu. Narutopun bergegas meninggalkan area itu.

.

.

.

"kau mendengarkanku kan Naruto? Kemarilah.. penuhi takdirmu"

Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas terusik dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi seseorang yang memanggilnya. Mimpi yang selalu datang mengganggunya, Naruto mengambil jam weker dimeja kecil dan melihat jam menunjukan pukul 03.15 dinihari. Mata Naruto masih begitu sayu, dia kurang istirahat. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur kembali, dan berharap bahwa mimpi itu.. tidak datang kembali.

.

.

Usai mengikuti pelajaran disekolahanya dan bel tanda akhir waktu pelajaran berakhir Narutopun pergi menuju kerjanya, menaiki bus dan berhenti stasiun yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, Naruto mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil dan mendekat kesumber suara. Maka sampailah Naruto ketempat yang pernah dia kunjungi tempo hari lalu, saat dirinya pulang bekerja dan mendapati dirinya tertarik kearah yang sama. Area yang dibatasi pagar bertuliskan area terlarang. Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"hikss..hikss.."

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"kucingku.. hiks.. dia ada dihutan ini"

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk kearah hutan, Narutopun melihat diatas dedahanan ranting pohon seekor kucing putih tampak kebingungan diatas pohon. Narutopun tersenyum, meletakan tasnya seraya mengelus rambut anak kecil diahadapanya.

"kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil kucingmu"

"tapi hutan itu-.."

Sebelum gadis kecil itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah memanjat dan berada diatas pohon.

"oni-san.."

Naruto dengan hati-hati mengambil kucing yang berada diranting pohon itu

"aku akan menurunkan kucingmu, kau tangkap hati-hati yah!"

"baik oni-san!"

Gadis itu berbinar melihat Naruto yang berhasil meraih kucingnya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dia menjatuhkan kucing milik gadis kecil itu untuk ditangkapnya.

Gadis kecil itupun melihat kearah Naruto kemudian bersiap untuk menerima kucingnya.

"tangkapan yang bagus"

Ujar Naruto, gadis kecil itupun memeluk kucingnya penuh kasih sayang. Naruto yang berada diatas pohonpun tersenyum.

"arigatou onii-san.."

Gadis kecil itu mendongak keatas melihat Naruto. Namun matanya mengerjap seolah tak percaya

"onii-san?"

Ternyata Naruto sudah tidak ada diatas pohon.

.

.

Naruto yang tersenyum itupun merasakan ada yang menarik kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Naruto seolah tak bisa berteriak, bahkan untuk menyadari dirinya sedang ditarik oleh sesuatu yang ghaib saja Naruto kebingungan. Naruto masuk kepedalaman hutan

"hei apa kau tau mitos yang mengatakan bahwa hutan terlarang didaerah belakang Konoha terlarang?"

"yah aku mendengarnya.."

"dan kejadian 3tahun lalu apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"seorang gadis yang memasuki hutan kemudian tidak ditemukan lagi keberadaanya. Begitukan? Dan area itu sudah sejak dulu menjadi area terlarang. Pemerintah atau investor bahkan pernah mencoba merubah hutan itu menjadi kawasan indrustri atau jalan tol. Tapi yang aku tau proyek mereka gagal. Banyak para pekerja yang mati disana"

"jadi kutukan hutan itu benar adanya yah.."

"yeah, aku rasa begitu.."

Naruto mengingatnya, mengingat percakapan teman-temanya yang membicarakan perihal hutan terlarang dan kawasan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun. Kini ingatanya seolah berputar. Naruto masih ditarik dengan kekuatan ghaib menuju cahaya yang silau. Naruto tidak bisa melawan, bahkan bergerak saja sulit. Narutopun terpental kecahaya, dan mendapati dirinnya menghilang ditelan cahaya yang entah berasal dari mana dan berada didalam hutan.

.

.

"dimana aku?"

Naruto melihat sekeliling dia masih berada dihutan, dan cahaya itu lenyap.

"siapa disitu!"

"jangan bergerak!"

Greb

Naruto yang bingung dan masih mencerna dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami dibuat bingung saat seseorang seperti berpakaian pengawal dan memegang kedua tanganya.

"apa-apan ini?"

"apa kau utusan bangsa obsidian?!"

Tanya salah seorang pengawal dengan ketus

"bangsa obsidian? Hey apa maksud kalian aku tidak mengerti!"

Ucap Naruto emosi

"sepertinya dia tampak kebingungan.."

"jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya! Mungkin saja dia adalah seorang mata-mata yang mengawasi bangsa guardian"

Naruto dibuat cengo dengan percakapan pengawal yang jelas-jelas dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"bangsa obsidian? Bangsa guardian? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!"

"orang ini.. berpakaian aneh"

"aneh apanya?! Tentu saja aku menggunakan seragam sekolahanku!"

"percuma kita menanyakanya, lebih baik kita langsung saja bawa dia kepada pimpinan bangsa guardian.."

Kedua pengawal itupun membawa Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa Naruto

"hey kalian akan membawaku kemana?!"

Namun kedua pengawal itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dan tetap menyeret paksa Naruto. Naruto yang dengan keadaan kedua tanganya diikat dan diseret tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemana kedua pengawal itu hendak membawanya pergi

.

.

Naruto sudah tiba di aula besar dan tempat yang menurutnya begitu asing. Orang-orang yang tampak aneh, belum lagi pakaian mereka yang belum pernah Naruto lihat model pakaian seperti itu. Terlebih Naruto diseret paksa oleh pengawal, dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul diotak Naruto. Hanya karena menolong seekor kucing dihutan terlarang Naruto bisa langsung diseret didunia aneh seperti saat ini? Jelas-jelas ini semua diluar logikanya sama sekali. Naruto melihat orang-orang disekelillingnya memandangi Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Belum lagi pakaian Naruto yang berbeda dengan apa yang digunakan orang-orang dinegeri aneh ini.

"apakah ramalan yang dikatakan Rikudo-sama benar adanya?"

"kalau begitu.. tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah anak yang diramalkan akan menyelamatkan dunia ini dari pengaruh kekuatan gelap kekuatan black gelap bangsa obsidian"

"jadi siapa namamu nak?"

Para petinggi guardian kini memerhatikan Naruto yang tampak begitu kebingungan karena menjadi pusat perhatian

"Naruto.."

"mungkinkah.."

Jiraiya salah satu petinggi membulatkan matanya.

"mungkinkah kau putera dari Minato-sama? Panglima besar kerajaan guardian?"

"aku tidak tau siapa orang tuaku. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat aneh ini. Dan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Bangsa obsidian? Bangsa guardian? Apa maksudnya?! Bukankah kalian juga sama manusia sepertiku? Lalu tempat macam apa ini aku tidak-..."

"Naruto. Kemarilah"

Hashirama menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat, Narutopun berjalan menuju tempat Hashirama pemimpin tinggi bangsa guardian. Narutopun menyentuh uluran tangan Hashirama dan seketika itu Naruto seolah ditarik kedimensi lain. Naruto mengerjap, tak percaya.

"i-ini.. dimana"

"akan aku jelaskan.. semua hal yang perlu kau ketahui Naruto"

"?"

"negeri yang sekarang kita tempati adalah Amasiris. Persis seperti bumi yang kau tempati, dulunya bangsa Guardian juga adalah manusia. Lalu bangsa kami berubah menjadi Guardian karena pengaruh radiasi meteor yang jatuh amasiris dan tersebar dibeberapa bagian. Meteor itu menyebarkan berbagai element, air,petir,angin,tanah, dan juga api. Bangsa guardian masing-masing memiliki kekuatan itu"

".."

"dulu sebelum terjatuhnya meteor yang menyebabkan radiasi di Amasiris bangsa kami hidup dengan damai. Sampai suatu ketika ada terjadilah suatu perselisihan yang tidak dapat dihindari. Hati manusia yang kosong bisa dengan mudahnya dirasuki iblis, mereka yang tidak kuat dengan godaan itu akhirnya menyerahkan dirinya dan membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Dan mereka disebut bangsa obsidian. Bangsa obsidian begitu kejam dan membunuh bangsa kami demi memperluas tanah kekuasaan mereka, kami yang saat itu tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa merasa frustasi, pembantaian hampir terjadi dimana-mana. Kau tau Naruto? Bangsa obsidian begitu keji. Mereka membunuh bukan hanya untuk kesenangan atau pemuas hasrat iblis mereka semata, melainkan untuk tumbal dan beberapa ada yang mereka jadikan santapan. Lalu seorang panglima yang merasa iba dengan keadaan ini mengadakan perjanjian dengan langit. Dia menukarkan jiwanya untuk mendapat kekuatan, kekuatan dari dewa yang dahsyat"

"panglima itu bertarung mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya untuk bangsanya, dan dengan kekuatan yang dia pinjam dari dewa langit akhirnya bangsa kami menang. Saat itu, panglima yang telah berhasil memukul mundur bangsa obsidian begitu dipuja dan dikagumi banyak orang. Sampai suatu hari panglima itu jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia biasa dan dari pernikahan mereka lahirlah seorang putera"

"..."

"panglima yang mengadakan perjanjian dengan dewa langit harus menepati janjinya, karena dia begitu mencintai istrinya. Karena dia begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran puteranya akhirnya diapun melupakan hal yang harus dia pertanggung jawabkan. Yaitu perjanjian, karena dewa langit mulai murka karena panglima itu tidak juga datang akhirnya dia dipaksa pergi. Dan istrinya dengan sisa tenaganya melindungi puteranya yang masih bayi itu dari amukan langit yang bergemuruh. Panglima itu akhirnya menepati janjinya meskipun dia harus meregang nyawa, dengan satu hal yaitu agar puteranya tetap dibiarkan hidup. Dewa langitpun setuju akhirnya panglima itu meninggal dan menyerahkan jiwanya, sementara istri dari panglima itu pergi kesuatu tempat untuk melindungi puteranya dari bangsa obsidian. Istri panglima disisa tenaga akhirnya menyembunyikan bayi itu dibumi dengan portal penghubung"

"..."

"dan bayi itu adalah kau.. Namikaze Naruto putera dari panglima besar Minato yang terlahir dari rahim manusia Kushina"

Naruto membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya.

"kau adalah putera yang ditakdirkan untuk melawan bangsa obsidian dan menyelamatkan negeri Amasiris ini. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari bangsa apapun"

"tidak mungkin.."

"Naruto.. orang tuamu mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu, untuk menyelamatkanmu"

"kekuatan apa yang kau maksud. Aku ini hanya.. Naruto.. manusia biasa"

"Naruto.. sekarang kau sudah mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Putera dari panglima besar Minato"

".."

"peganglah tanganku Naruto"

Naruto kembali memegang tangan Hashirama dan merekapun kembali ke aula besar tempat dimana para petinggi penting bangsa guardian berkumpul

"dengan ini aku umumkan Naruto putera dari panglima besar Minato telah hadir ditengan-tengah kita! Anak yang diramalkan akan menyelamatkan negeri Amasiris!"

Semua orang tercengang

"untuk itu.. mari kita sambut kehadiran Namikaze Naruto. Putera seorang penyelamat!"

Suara sambutan bergemuruh. Hashirama mengacungkan tangan Naruto seolah sudah memenangkan pertandingan, Naruto hanya menatap bingung. Sedangkan para guardian yang hadir diaula bergemuruh mengelu-elukan namanya sebagai putera dari panglima besar Minato. Hari ini merupakan hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Naruto seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Usai sidang dan penyambutan besar diaula kerajaan, Naruto pergi ke koridor istana bersama Hashirama sama.

"Naruto perkenalkan ini adalah puteriku"

Seorang gadis dengan berjubah putih besar dan memakai hoodie menutupi wajahnya menunduk.

"perkenalkan dirimu pada Naruto. Dan beri tau dimana letak kamarnya, layani dia dengan baik"

Puteri Hashirama hanya acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang tertutup hoodie putih.

"ikuti aku"

Dia berbicara dengan dingin tanpa memberitahukan namanya, sementara Naruto dengan acuh mengikutinya dengan langkah yang terkesan tergesa-gesa

"ini kamarmu.."

Gadis itu menunjukan kamar Naruto, cukup besar dan luas untuk bisa disebut sebagai kamar, ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna emas dan perak yang elegant. Dua patung prajurit yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk . ornamen klasik, patung-patung emas serta lukisan yang menambah kesan elegant dan mewah.

"kau bisa memanggil pelayan kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Latihanmu akan dimulai besok, permisi!"

Baru saja gadis itu hendak beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto, Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sang gadis yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu Naruto mendongakan wajahnya. Pandangan mereka beradu, saphire blue bertemu dengan green emerald.

"apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan tanganku!"

Kata gadis itu sarkastik

"kau.. kenapa kau terlihat seperti begitu membenciku?"

"membenci seorang pahlawan sepertimu? Heh... percaya diri sekali. Maaf saja aku tidak ada waktu untuk berurusan dengan seorang pahlawan sepertimu"

"pahlawan? Apa maksudmu?"

Emerald itu menatap tajam kedalam irish saphire Naruto.

"putera seorang panglima besar yang diramalakan akan menyelamatkan negeri amasiris dari kekuatan gelap bangsa obsidian. Apa lagi? Itu bukan-.."

"cukup! Dari arah pembicaraanmu sepertinya kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku begitukan?"

"kalau sudah tau untuk apa bertanya lagi?!"

Narutopun melepaskan pergelangan tangan gadis berjubah putih itu, namun masih menatap emerald sang gadis dengan lekat

"latihanmu akan dimulai besok, bersiaplah.. permisi"

Gadis berjubah putih itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dikamarnya, Naruto mengamati kepergian gadis berjubah putih itu. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan artian lain dari tatapan gadis itu, entah itu kebencian atau dendam.

Kini Naruto termenung dikamar luasnya, ini bahkan jauh dari bayanganya. Hanya karena menolong mengambilkan seekor kucing lantas Naruto terpental jatuh kedunia yang disebut negeri Amasiris ini? Sungguh membingungkan. Naruto menerawang, benarkah apa yang dikatan Hashirama bahwa Naruto adalah putera dari seorang panglima Namikaze Naruto? Seperti apa rupa ayahnya itu? Naruto tidak tau. Yang Naruto tau adalah sejak kecil dia besarkan dipanti asuhan, pengurus panti tidak memberi jawaban yang cukup puas ketika Naruto bertanya dari mana asal usulnya. Yang dia tau hanya Naruto ditemukan saat bayi didekat hutan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

kolaburasi fic dalam rangka menyambut hadirnya bulan suci ramadhan (nggak ding tapi anggap ajah iya deh berhubung bentar lagi mau puasa #plak).. sempet bacok-bacokan dan senjata kaya suriken, samurai, pisau terlempar karena perdebatan konsep yang cukup menegangkan (sumveh ini ngarang banget) -_- .

yosh untuk fic selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan oleh author Namikaze Fansboy (yang kadang nyebelin bin ngeselin kalau lagi diajak diskusi) tapi dia baik ko. hahaha tapi jang bilang-bilang sama orangnya deh mumpung gak ada. xD..


	2. Chapter 2

**Between two world : The Reason [chapter 2]**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto. U X Sakura. H**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, bad story, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Summary : Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu yang suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah portal yang membawanya kesebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenal, tempat itu dihuni oleh dua makhluk yang disebut Guardian dan Obsidian, dan nyatanya ia harus menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Kenyataan apa itu? Narusaku/ Fantasy-Romance

* * *

Chapter 2

Raut wajah pemuda pirang itu nampak begtiu bingung sejak kemarin dia baru saja tiba di negeri yang bernama Amasiris. Belum lagi penjelasana Hasirama tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Naruto hanya bisa menerawang memandang langit dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul diotaknya. Terlebih gadis berjubah putih dengan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya sukses mencuri seluruh perhatian Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku sehingga gadis itu nampak tidak suka"

Naruto bingung, sungguh dia bingung belum sempat dia mencerna masalah yang sedang dia hadapi ditambah lagi dengan masalah seseorang yang membencinya.

Naruto POV

Aku tidak tahu ini dunia apa dan kenapa aku bisa sampai disini atau penyebabnya adalah mitos sialan itu?

"Huh"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan nasib yang menimpaku ini, entah aku harus percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan mereka namun sepertinya tidak ada jalan lagi jika aku ingin kembali.

Tunggu dulu!

Sepertinya aku ingat bahwa mereka mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina aku jadi penasaran apa yang dikatakan mereka itu benar atau tidak dan soal kekuatan apalah itu apakah benar?

"Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada gadis berjubah putih itu"

Aku mencari keberadaanya, keberadaan gadis berjubah putih itu. Dan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang menggangguku tentang dirinya. Aku menulusuri hampir seluruh ruangan istana yang luas.

Cukup lama aku berkeliling akhirnya aku menemukkan keberadaannya di taman belakang istana sedang menyirami bunga-bunga.

"Hai"

Sapaku padanya dan dapat kulihat ia menengok sedikit dengan keacuhanya padaku, membalas salamku saja tidak

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

Seolah tidak ingin berbasa-basi gadis ini langsung saja ke-inti

"Bisakah kau sedikit ramah?"

"Apa maumu ?"

"Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan"

Aku mulai mendekatinya dan iapun juga nampak memperhatikanku.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?"

"Pertama kenapa kau menatapku dengan seperti itu? seperti penuh kebencian padaku?"

Tanyaku yang memang tak mengerti sikap ketusnya padaku.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?"

Aku langsung melotot kearahnya entah apa yang dipikirannya saat ini tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap bersabar.

"Tentu saja! untuk apa aku bertanya"

"Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku"

Ucapnya yang langsung saja berjalan menjauh namun dengan sigap aku menahan tubuhnya dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hantam saja jika itu dapat membuatmu bicara alasan kenapa kau membenciku" Tantangku dan dapat kulihat perubahan mimik wajahya.

"Itu karena orang tuamu adalah penyebab terbunuhya orang tuaku"

Jawabnya yang langsung meninggalkan diriku yang masih belum dapat mencerna dengan apa arti kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu walau sebenarnya aku tahu namun sulit saja aku mempercayainya.

"Apa itu benar? kenapa Hashirama-sama berkata bahwa kedua orang tuaku adalah pahlawan kenapa gadis itu bilang orang tuaku adalah pembunuh?"

Ucapku bingung sambil menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauhiku.

"Aku harus bertanya yang sebenarnya pada Hashirama-sama" Tanpa menunggu lagi aku bergegas mencari keberadaan sang pimpinan Guardian itu.

Normal POV

Naruto memasuki ruang utama Istana dengan langkah cepat dan benar saja ia mendapati Hashirama sedang duduk di singgah sananya.

"ah, Naruto ..Ada keperluan apa hingga kau datang kemari?"

Tanyanya ramah pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita kenapa gadis berjubah putih eeh.. maksudku puteri anda berkata orang tuaku adalah penyebab kematian orang tuanya? Bukankah dia puterimu?"

Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hashirama sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"jadi kau belum mengetahuinya ya Naruto.. bahkan nama gadis itu saja kau belum mengetahuinya"

Hashirama menarik nafas seolah akan memulai kisah yang sebenarnya akan dia katakan

"dia memang puteriku.. atau lebih tepatnya puteri angkatku. Dan namanya adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku mengangkatnya menjadi puteriku saat dia masih kecil. Dulu saat terjadi peperangan dengan bangsa Obsidian aku menyelamatkanya. Dia sama sepertimu Naruto yatim piatu"

"lalu.. alasan dia membenciku kenapa?"

"itu karena.. orang tua Sakura secara tak langsung melindungimu"

Irish Saphire Naruto membulat

"saat usia Sakura lima tahun, bangsa Obsidian sudah mencurigai dan melacak keberadaanmu Naruto meskipun kau jauh di belahan negeri lain. Portal penghubung itu akan tetap menjadi gerbang pintu masuk keduniamu, dan mereka mengincarmu dan akan membunuhmu. Karena itulah kedua orang tua Sakura menyegel portal penghubung itu dengan mengorbankan nyawanya setidaknya sampai kau berusia 18tahun. Portal itu akan kembali terbuka"

Naruto terdiam, jadi inikah alasan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu membencinya?

"jadi.. karena itulah dia membenciku?"

Hashirama menatap lamat Naruto seolah mengerti perasaan Naruto

"dia tidak membencimu Naru.. Sakura seperti itu hanya karena merasa kehilangan"

"tapi tetap sajahkan.. aku penyebab kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal?!"

Intonasi Naruto meninggi, hatinya bergejolak emosi

"tenangkan dirimu Naru.. saat ini kau sedang memikul tanggung jawab yang besar. Saat ini takdir akan bermain dihadapanmu. Dan sesungguhnya tanggung jawab itu mengerikan, lebih dari apapun maka dari itu.."

Jeda sejenak

"maka dari itulah kau harus belajar dan berlatih menggunakan kekuatanmu. Buat orang tuamu bangga, buat semua orang percaya bahwa ka benar-benar seorang anak yang diramalkan itu Naruto.. dan jangan buat kematian orang-orang yang menyayangimu sia-sia. Mereka percaya padamu Naruto. Karena itulah.. kaupun harus percaya bahwa kau bisa melalui itu semua.. dan aku akan membantumu menggunakan kekuatanmu"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"mudah saja asalakan kau percaya.."

Naruto menatap Hashirama, secercah harapan datang

"ya.. aku percaya"

"baiklah aku akan mengajarimu kekuatan sihir"

"Sihir? kau pikir aku ingin menjadi penyihir?"

Ucap Naruto spontan karena ia tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi penyihir.

"Maksudku bukan penyihir seperti apa yang kau bayangkan seperti yang ada diduniamu tapi tentang hakikat sebuah kekuatan sihir yaitu the Elemental Magic" Jelas Hashirama tentang sihir.

"Apa itu memang ada?" Tanya Naruto kikuk.

"Kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan..."

[Waterball]

Muncul sebuah bola air ditangan kanan Hashirama yang sontak saja membuat Naruto terperangah kagum.

"Ini masih belum seberapa aku hanya menguasai elemen alam yaitu Air, Tanah, dan Udara untuk elemen khusus Seperti Api dan Petir adalah elemen yang didapat dari Gunung dan Langit"

"Ketiga elemen itu menggambarkan keseimbangan alam, elemen petir menggambarkan kecepatan dan kekuasaan sedangkan elemen api menggambarkan kekuatan dan kehancuran"

Lanjutnya menjelaskan tentang filosofi dari Elemmental Magic.

"Lalu elemen apa yang terkuat dari semua itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang terkuat tapi semuanya saling berhubungan erat maka dari itu seorang guardian yang memiliki kelima kekuatan itu disebut Konqueror atau yang terkuat dari pengguna elemen, yang memiliki ketiga kekuatan alam disebut Nature, dan yang memiliki kedua kekuatan spesial itu disebut destroyer"

Jelas Hashirama pada Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana yang hanya memiliki kekuatan satu elemen saja?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka masuk kategori General tapi jika penggunaan elemen mereka diatas rata-rata maka mereka bisa disebut Soldier"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Hashirama.

"Lalu aku sendiri masuk dalam kategori apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jika melihat dari kemampuan Minato kau bisa masuk dalam kategori konquerror" Sontak Naruto terkejut karena ia termasuk dalan pengendali terkuat.

"Kenapa? bahkan aku sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan sihir"

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Hashirama.

"Ikutlah denganku"

Naruto langsung mengikuti langkah Hashirama yang ternyata menuju halaman utama Istana.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan sihir tapi coba rasakan saja dan realisasikan menggunakan imajinasimu"

Pungkas Hashirama.

"Coba perhatikan..."

Kemudian Hashirama menutup kedua mata dan seketika tanah yang dipijak mereka bergetar.

Bruak!

Tiba-tiba tanah dibawah mereka naik yag membawa keduanya berdiri diatas tebing.

"Woah.. sugoii"

Takjub Naruto.

"Kaupun dapat melakukan ini Naru"

Ucap Hashirama yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Coba pejamkan matamu lalu rasakan getaran dalam dirimi lalu bayangkan letupan air di depanmu"

Ujar Hashirama menyuruh Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Naruto kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

Bluar!

Muncul letupan air muncul didepan keduanya, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung meloncat kegirangan.

"Wow bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu?"

Tanya Naruto yang masih kagum.

"Karena kau memiliki darah dari Minato dan Kushina yang otomotis membuatmu mewarisi kekuatan dari orang tuamu Naru"

Jawab Hashirama.

"Orang tua ya?"

Gumam Naruto pelan dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa Naru?"

Tanya Hashirama yang nampak cemas.

"Ahhhh... tak apa bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana orang tuaku?"

Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Tentu... Ayahmu Minato adalah Guardian yang luar biasa dan juga tampan ia memiliki rambut pirang dan iris biru langit sepertimu dimasa hidupnya ia begitu mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk bangsa Guardian sedangkaan Ibumu adalag wanita yang cantik memiliki rambut merah darah dan iris violet dan juga ia adik mendiang istriku Mito"

Jawab Hashirama.

"Tapi sayang kebahagiaan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena serangan dari bangsa Obsidian dan kemurkaan dewa langit"

Ucap Hashirama yang ikut sedih.

"Mereka pasti mengorbankan diri mereka untukku"

Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan diri Naruto, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengalahkan kekuasaan dari bagsa Obsidian dan membawa hakikat Obsidian yang dulunya adalah penduduk dari bangsa Guardian namun rasa iri dan benci membuat mereka mengikat kontrak dengan para Iblis membuat mereka gelap akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan" Jelas Hashirama.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak melakukan peyerangan?"

Tanya Naruto.

"Kekuatan mereka terlalu kuat jadi kita ataupun mereka tidak akan mampu jika harus melakukan penyerangan namun ada ramalan anak yang hilang akan kembali dan memberikan kedamaian bagi dunia ini"

Jawab Hashirama.

"Jadi kau berpikir akulah sang penyelamat dalam ramalan itu?"

Tanya Naruto dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, dan aku yakin kau dapat memberikan kedamaian didunia ini seperti yang ada di ramalan itu"

Ucap Hashirama meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap kembali ketempat aku berasal aku tidak ingin membuat Yugao-nee cemas dengan kepergianku ini"

Ucap Naruto sedih jika mengingat kakak angkatnya yang berjuang keras demi dirinya untuk bersekolah.

"Jadi kau tinggal bersama seseorang?"

"Tidak, tapi setiap 3 bulan sekali Yugao-nee akan menengokku dan itu waktunya tinggal 70 hari lagi apakah ini akan selesai?"

Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Jika kita yakin pasti akan tercapai, dan aku minta selama dua bulan ini kau harus berlatih dengan giat sedangkan sepuluh hari terakhir kita akan menyerang bangsa Obsidian waktunya tidak lama lagi Naruto. Kita harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik mungkin dan dengan perhitungan yang akurat"

Jelas Hashirama yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Saya pasti akan berlatih dengan sungguh"

Ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan yang membuat Hashirama tersenyum senang.

-XXX- ONE MONTH LATER -XXX-

[Twin Tornado]

Muncul dua tornado dari dua arah yang berlawanan yang kemudian saling menggesek.

[Earth Splinter]

Tak lama setelah tornado menghillang tanah didepannya terbelah menjadi dua sejauh 20 meter.

[Water Blasher]

Dari celah tanah tadi muncul letupan air yang besar sepanjang celah tanah itu yang nampak indah tapi percayalah jika berada sitengahnya sudah dipastikan akan tenggelam dalam celah bumi

Cukup lamma Naruto berlatih saat ini ia sedang berdiri ditengah tanah lapang dengan raut muka yang terlihat lelah karena ia bertekad akan belajar dengan otodidak supaya ia bisa sesegera mungkin kembali walau bagaimanapun juga ia memiliki orang yang ia sayangi disana apalagi ia juga masih sekolah walaupun ia terlahir ditempat ini.

"Kau sudah menguasi metode penggunaan elemen alam tinggal sekarang bagaimana kau mengembangkan sihir itu"

Ucap Hashirama senang karenaa sudah satu bulan ia melatih Naruto mengalami kemajuan sangat pesat.

"Huh tapi ini melelahkan bagaimanapun juga selama ini aku belajar secara otodidak"

"Ini sudah waktunya kau keluar Naruto"

Ucap Hashirama yang tentu saja membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksud anda?"

Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau harus menemui master destroyer untuk berlatih menggunakan kekuatan api dan petir"

Jelas Hashirama.

"Tapi dengan siapa? tidak mungkin aku sendiri datang kesana"

Ucap Naruto tak yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan menugaskan Sakura menemanimu selama berlatih jadi jangan khawatir"

Naruto yang mendengar nama Sakura terdiam

"ada apa Naruto?"

"A-ahh aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja.. apakah dia mau menemaniku kesana?"

Tentu saja Naruto ragu, mengingat betapa tidak sukanya Sakura kepada Naruto

"dia tidak akan pernah menolak tugas yang akan diberikan oleh ayah angkatnya ini"

Hashirama tersenyum, seolah mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Naruto

"tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Terlebih.. karena akulah dia kehilangan orang tuanya"

"Sakura.. dia adalah gadis yang terlihat kuat namun didalam sana ia sangatlah rapuh dan ia membutuhkan sandaran dan aku yakin kau dapat menjadi sandarannya suatu saat nanti"

Ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Terserah tapi yang aku harapkan Sakura dapat keluar dari kebenciannya yang membuatku takut ia akan terjerumus"

Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Yah tapi setelah mendapatkan Sakura jangan lupa bawa dia ke ranjang dan bersembunyi bersama dibalik selimut"

Sontak Naruto melotot kearah Hashirama.

"Hee?!" Tunjuk Naruto dengan tangan kaku.

"PERVERT" Teriak Naruto.

[Earth Wall]

Muncul sebuah benteng didepannya yang langsung menghantam Hashirama dan melemparnya keudara akibat sifat mesumnya itu.

"Rasakan"

Ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan dalam hati ia juga senang bisa membalas perlakuan orang yang melatihnya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura saat ini sedang menghadap sang pimpinan Guardian seperti yang diminta oleh Hashirama kemarin.

"Jadi aku menugaskan Sakura untuk menemani Naruto untuk berlatih pada sang master destroyer"

Sakura sesaat terkejut namun langsung tenang.

"baik ayah"

Jawab Sakura, dan masihdengan posisi menunduk seolah menyembunyikan perasaanya

"Bagus, jadi kalian akan berangkat setelah ini karena waktu kalian tidak lama hanya satu bulan dan selama satu bulan aku percayakan Naruto padamu dan selalu awasi latihan Naruto karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol langsung"

Ucap Hashirama yang memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Sakura karena ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak terlebih lagi ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto akur.

"Dan Naruto ka-..."

Ucapan Hashirama terpotong karena Naruto memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin memakai pakaian aneh itu lagi jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk memakainya aku lebih nyaman membawa seragam sekolahku"

Potongnya karena ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hashirama.

"eeh... baiklah jika itu keinginanmu jadi kalian segeralah berkemas untuk segera berangkat"

Ucap Hashirama yang langsung dipatuhi oleh keduanya.

"Hai Hashirama-sama"

ujar keduanya yang langsung bersiap berkemas-kemas.

"Dasar! tapi aku harap ini adalah akhir dari kekuasaan bangsa Obsidian apalagi Naruto akan kembali ketempat ia berasal maka aku berharap lebih untuk ini"

Doa Hashirama agar kedamaian akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku merasa hidupku benar-benar sial semenjak diriku bertemu dengan pemuda surai pirang itu, setiap hari aku harus mengawasinya berlatih oleh Hashirama-sama yang katanya ia adalah anak dalam ramalan.

Bulshit!

Aku tak peduli itu karena aku tidak menyukainya bahkan cenderung membencinya karena orang tuanya aku harus kehilangan orang tuaku, rasanya setiap aku mengingat itu aku ingin menangis kala nyatanya aku sedari kecil hidup tanpa mendapat kasih sayang orang tua.

"Huah..."

Aku hanya dapat menghela kala harus menerima tugas dari Hashirama-sama untuk mengawasi bocah sialan itu berlatih bersama Master Destroyer itu.

Dalam perjalanan itu aku hanya dapat membungkam mulut enggan untuk berbicara jangankam bicara menatap saja rasanya membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

"Hei bisakah kita berbicara jangan hanya diam seperti ini bagaikan musuh?"

Aku menengok kearah sumber suara dengan enggan dan aku dapat melihat ia menatap bosa kearahku.

"Lalu kau berpikir kita teman?"

Balasku tajam.

"Jadi kau menganggapku musuh?!"

Nyaris saja aku memukul sisialan ini jika aku tak dapat menegendalikan emosiku.

"Dengar ya! jangan pernah berbicara padaku, kau tau aku muak!"

Tudingku dengan nada sarkastik.

Sret!

Aku tidak sadar kini dia sudah memojokkanku dipohon setelah tadi ia menarik lenganku dan kini ia menatapku dengan wajah tidak biasanya yang ceria namun kini terasa menusuk sekali yang membuatku sedikir bergidik.

"Dengar! Aku tahu apa masalahmu padaku hingga kau membenciku tapi satu yang aku tahu semua adalah itu urusan orang tua kita bukan urusan kita"

Aku tertohok mendengar suara beratnya yang nampak kesal menahan amarah itu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang muak? aku juga muak, seharusnya aku dirumah bersekolah bukan seperti ini yang harus mengemban beban sebagai anak dalam ramalan dan menghadapi sikap bencimu padaku yang tak beralasan itu"

Ucapnya yang nampak sekali kekesalan yang ia lemparkan padaku.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas menuju rumah Master Destroyer agar kita cepat sampai dan segera mengakhiri ini dan aku bisa segera kembali agar kau puas tidak melihatku"

Naruto langsung berjalan menjauhiku entah mengapa tadinya aku yang merasa muak padanya justru tertohok mendengar ucapannya yang seolah menghakimiku bahwa apa yang aku lakukan salah.

Tes! Tes!

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku, aku yang merasa diriku kuat dan selalu begitu justru menangis.

'Apa aku salah jika membencinya karena orang tuanya adalah penyebab kematian orang tuaku?' Pikirku dengan getir.

Aku masih mengikuti langkah kakinya dari belakang dengan menunduk entah mengapa sekarang aku takut untuk untuk menatapnya walau hanya sebatas punggung saja.

Takut merasakan getaran tadi yang dapat membuatku tertohok dan yang membuatku takut. Entah mengapa keberaniaan yang dulu ada untuk melawan bocah itu terasa hilang saat tadi aku menatap langit indah yang dimilikinya rasanya kekuatanku terbang menembus netra saphire yang dimilikinya.

"Kau duluan, aku tidak tahu arah kemana yang harus kulewati"

Tertohok, ya aku tertohok mendengar ucapan datar dari Naruto.

"Hmm"

Aku hanya dapat membalas dengan gumaman karena tak yakin dengan apa yang akan kukatakan.

Dalam pikiranku masih terngiang akan ucapan sarkasku dan juga ucapan tajam Naruto padaku yang entah mengapa membuatku berada dalam ketidak pastian.

Namun dari semua itu aku takut bahwa aku nantinya dalam posisi terhadap Naruto... ya, aku takut jika aku mencintai anak dari peyebab kematian orang tuaku.

 **-XXX- END OF CHAPTER 2 -XXX-**

* * *

Yo ini adalah chapter kedua dari fict kolaborasi bersama Shion Akasuna dan juga otanjoubi omaedetou buat 3 Shionn Akasuna 3 yang kemarin milad hhehe... bagaimana tanggapan kalian? bad story kah? maaf kalau bad tapi saya sudah mencoba secara maksimal. untuk chap ganjil akan dikerjakan Shion Akasunasilakan mampir ke profilnya hehe

ya untuk diatas maaf untuk promosi dari dia... oke jadi untuk chap ino maaf jika banyak kesalahan maklum lagi banyak urusan jadi aku menyuruh Shion Akasuna untuk koreksi... jadi kalau ada yang salah harap mampir profilnya terus PM hahhahaha...

Other all... untuk yang menunggu updatan fict Miracle of love mungkin akhir pekan ini dan untuk fict crosscover tunggu aja tangggal mainnya hehe...

oke sampai disini dulu hehe jaa nee...

DONT FORGET FOR

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Between two world : perasaan Sakura [chapter 3]**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto. U X Sakura. H**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, fast alur, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **between two world : perasaan Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sakura sudah meninggalkan kerajaan Guardian dan memasuki pedalaman hutan.

"berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

Naruto bertanya sambil menaiki kuda cokelatnya

"tsk.. medan yang kita tempuh akan sulit nanti. Jadi jangan berisik dan ikuti saja aku!"

jawab Sakura sedikit emosi.

"yasudahlah, tapi bisakah kita beristirahat dulu? Hari akan gelap"

Sakura menurut, dia menghentikan laju kuda putihnya dan berhenti dipedalaman hutan. Naruto mangambil kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Sementara tatapan Sakura meredup, dia tidak tenang. Terlebih bersama dengan seseorang yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal? Oh, ayolah tugas macam apa ini. Kalau saja bukan Hashirama ayah angkat Sakura mana sudi dia masuk kepedalaman hutan seperti ini.

"nih.."

Naruto menyodorkan ikan bakar yang dia cari disungai.

"aku tidak lapar.."

Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah dan meringkuk didekat api unggun

"kau seharian belum makan. Aku akan kerepotan nanti kalau kau sakit.."

".."

"nih, makanlah"

Seolah tidak menyerah untuk berusaha Naruto kembali menyodorkan ikan bakar pada Sakura. Aroma ikan bakar itu menggugah selera terlebih seharian ini dia tidak makan

"terimakasih.."

Ucapnya datar. Sementara Naruto memakan ikan hasil tangkapanya dengan lahap, diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan. Wajah sendu Sakura, kalau diamati dengan jelas Sakura sungguh cantik. Surai pink-nya, kulit putih bersihnya, dan jangan lupakan emeraldnya yang menawan. Tanpa Naruto sadari wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum dalam diamnya. 'dia cantik, namun berhati dingin'

.

.

Paginya, Naruto dan Sakura bergegas berangkat menuju tempat master destroyer. Mendengar namanya saja sudah aneh, kira-kira seperti apa rupa gurunya itu?

Sakura memacu kudanya dengan cepat dan melintasi hutan dengan gesit bersama kuda putihnya. Sementara Naruto yang belum begitu mahir mencoba menyeimbangi kecepatan Sakura, namun ia selalu tertinggal dibelakang.

Naruto terkesiap mendapati medan yang mereka tempuh ternyata dihadapanya adalah jurang.

"Sakura awas!"

Telat, Sakura terlalu cepat memacu kudanya. Sakura tidak sempat untuk meredam kecepatan kudanya. Dia malah terus mencambuk kuda putihnya untuk berlari lebih kencang.

"SAKURA!"

Srakk

Naruto loncat dari kudanya sejurus kemudian dia meraih pergelangan lengan Sakura. Sakura meringis, dia baru menyadari dihadapanya adalah jurang. Beruntung Naruto memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sementara kuda putihnya kabur.

"kau bisa naik tidak?"

Emeraldnya membulat, untuk kemudian berkaca-kaca. Apa yang telah dia fikirkan? Bodoh sekali Sakura hampir membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura kau mendengarkanku?"

"ah~"

Sakura meringis, kakinya memar dan terluka. Narutopun menarik tubuh Sakura perlahan, lalu Sakura sampai ditepi dengan selamat dan posisi tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Naruto.

"kau tak apa?"

Tanya Naruto khawatir, menyadari posisinya yang menurutnya memalukan Sakura merona merah. Lalu segera menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto dan meringis menahan sakit.

"kau terluka Sakura-chan.. apakah disini ada tanaman obat? Ah ya aku lupa tanaman obat jenis apa yah yang bisa menyembuhkan luka?"

Sedikit bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura diam, padah hal dirinya sudah begitu dingin pada Naruto pada hal dirinya sudah begitu acuh pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaanya? perasaan Sakura sungguh kacau.

"kau bisa berjalan Sakura-chan?"

Tanya Naruto

Sakura diam tidak bergeming, dia mencoba berdiri dan

"aakh.."

Naruto sudah tau jawabanya. Dengan telaten Narutopun membantu Sakura berdiri, atau tepatnya mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"sudahlah Sakura-chan.. kau sedang sakit. Dan kudamupun kabur entah kemana, kau diam saja biar aku yang membantumu. Cukup tunjukan aku dimana tempatnya"

"..."

Sakura terdiam, Naruto menaikan Sakura ke kuda cokelatnya lalu disusul Naruto yang menaiki kuda. Mereka berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, dalam perjalanan hanya keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Sesekali Naruto menanyakan bagaimana keadaanya? Namun Sakura dingin dan menjawab datar aku baik-baik saja.

"kita sudah sampai"

Saphire Naruto melihat tempatnya yang menurutnya lebih mirip seperti kuil. Bangunan yang tua, dan dikelilingi oleh pohon bambu. Naruto turun dari kudanya, sementara Sakura tetap diatas kuda.

"apa masih sakit?"

Sakura menunduk, Naruto menghela nafas kemudian melangkah masuk kedepan pintu

"permisi.."

Tok

Tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu dan memastikan apakah ada orang didalam kuil tua itu. Namun suasan kuil nampak begitu sepi. Bermodalkan rasa penasaran dan kenekatanya Narutopun masuk kedalam kuil.

"sepi.."

Ujarnya, Narutopun masuk dan melihat kesekeliling kuil yang nampak begitu sepi.

"hoi, Sakura didalam tidak ada siapa-siapa!"

Pekiknya tajam, sambil melihat kearah Sakura lalu Naruto menoleh kedalam dan

Brukk

Sreek

"Naruto.. ada apa?"

Sakura yang khawatirpun turun dari kudanya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang dan meringis perih Sakura menyeret kakinya untuk memastikan kuil.

"Naruto?"

Sepi.. Sakurapun masuk kedalam kuil melihat keadaan sekitar dan tentunya mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"kemana dia?"

Sakura membalikan badan dan..

"AAAAHH!"

Sakura menjerit melihat sesuatu yang tergantung seperti kepompong raksasa namun terlihat surai pirang.

"hmmmpptt!"

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan

"Na-naru..?"

"hmmptt!"

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, dan keadaan Naruto terikat secara terbalik dengan mulut yang dibekap

"ah, yaampun! Kenapa kau bisa terikat seperti ini sih?"

"hmmmpt!"

"baiklah aku mengerti dan akan menolongmu"

Dengan kekuatan elemen air Sakura mengendalikan air yang berasal dari botol minuman dengan mudah. Kemudian tanganya bergerak dan memotong tali yang mengikat Naruto dengan mudah.

Brukk..

Naruto terjatuh, Sakura segera melepas ikatan pada tubuh Naruto

"haah akhirnya lepas juga"

"kenapa kau bisa terikat seperti itu?"

Sakura mendekat dan dengan raut wajah yang bingung sekaligus khawatir menatap Naruto

"yo ada dua orang penyusup disini"

Laki-laki berjubah dan menutup wajahnya dengan masker tiba-tiba muncul dihapadan mereka.

"K-KAU?!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang menggunakan masker itu

"master.."

Sakura menunduk hormat. Naruto tercengan apa yang dimaksud Hashirama master destroyer adalah laki-laki bertopeng ini?

"hmm.. kau puteri kerajaan guardian rupanya"

"aku kemari atas perintah ayah menyampaikan ini kepada anda"

Sakura memberikan gulungan, dan sang masterpun membacanya. Master destroyer membaca sambil mengangguk seolah mengerti lalu dia menatap Naruto yang nampak tak menyukai dirinya.

"oh souka, aku fikir dia penyusup yang hendak mencuri sesuatu dari kuil ini. Ternyata kau adalah anak yang diramalkan itu ya"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"Naruto! Berilah hormat kepada master!"

"namaku adalah Kakashi.. kau pasti Naruto-kan?"

"huh.."

Naruto memalingkan wajah, masih tidak menerima atas tindakan gurunya itu.

"a-ano master"

"panggil aku sensei saja bila tak keberatan"

"eh iya sensei.. tujuan kami kemari atas perintah ayahanda Hashirama-sama agar sensei bersedia melatih Naruto"

Sensei Kakashi mengamati Naruto, sedangkan yang diamati memasang wajah cuek

"yaah aku mengerti. Anggap saja tadi itu salah satu latihanmu Naruto"

"heee? Kau fikir itu lucu apa?!"

"sudah lebih baik istirahatlah terlebih dahulu"

"lalu latihanya?"

"akan dimulai besok.."

Naruto dan Sakura bergegas menuju kamar penginapan masing-masing. Sakura yang awalnya dingin dan bersikap acuh kini bisa melunakan hatinya meskipun hanya sedikit. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ini dirinya sedang terjebak dengan perintah dari ayah angkatnya sendiri untuk mengantarkan Naruto kepada master destroyer. Sakura mengambil handuk dan pergi menuju sungai.

Ketika sampai Sakura melepas alas kakinya kemudian mendongakan wajah menatap langit penuh bintang

"ayah.. ibu.. Sakura rindu"

Emeraldnya meredup. Kemudian segera tepis air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Sakura melepaskan pakaianya. Dengan tubuh polos Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam sejuknya air. Merasakan dirinya menyatu dengan air, namun Sakura menggunakan kekuatanya untuk menciptakan pusara air yang tidak terlalu besar lalu dirinya masuk kedalam pusara itu. Memanjakan dirinya dengan air yang menyatu dengan dirinya.

Disisi sungai lain sepasang irish saphire memperhatikan gadis yang sedang mandi diselubungi oleh air sungai. Naruto menatap takjub pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihapadanya, gadis itu seolah menyatu dengan segarnya air yang menggulung membasahi dan menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"kirei.."

Naruto bergumam sambil terus memperhatikan, gadis yang dihadapanya tidak jelas hanya berupa bayangan karena minimnya cahaya yang gelap. Gadis yang sedang mandi itu diterpa cahaya bulan, lalu tanganya bergerak seolah memerintah air. Tubuhnya yang polos ditopang lalu menginjakan kaki dan menatap purnama.

Naruto takjub, sungguh mengagumkan. Perpaduan antara bayangan gadis yang samar, kekuatan element air dan diterpa cahaya rembulan. Lukisan yang indah, dan tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum. Coba saja dia mempunyai kamera dari dunianya pasti dia akan memoto pemandangan langka dihadapanya itu.

.

.

Esok harinya, Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dibangunkan oleh Sakura.

"bangun bodoh!"

Karena tidak juga bangun akhirnya Sakura menggunakan manteranya membangunkan Naruto dengan element air. Alhasil, Naruto seperti orang tenggelam.

"Sa-sakura-chan kau mau membunuhku yah?!"

"salah sendiri! Kau tidak juga bangun! Ayo cepat ke air terjun sensei Kakashi sudah menunggumu!"

Sungut Sakura sambil menyilangkan lenganya. Naruto bergegas mandi kesungai dan terpaksa menggunakan pakaian zaman dahulu yang menurut dirinya aneh. Naruto membasuh wajahnya dan dengan kekuatan element air yang diajarkan Hashirama Naruto mandi dengan cepat lalu menuju air terjun.

"haaah kemana Sensei aneh itu? Sakura bilang dia menungguku"

Naruto melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, nampak sepi. Apa Sakura mengenjaili dirinya. Naruto menengok kekanan. Saphire blue-nya membulat saat melihat naga air datang hendak menerjangnya.

"a-apa?!"

Naruto yang panikpun menggunakan kekuatanya untuk menghalau naga air yang entah siapa yang mengendalikanya. Tapi tungguu dulu, naga itu mengkilat jelas itu bukan naga air tetapi naga petir! Dengan kekuatanya Naruto menghalau naga itu dengan element air. Naruto bersiap dan memasang kuda-kuda. Menghentakan kaki dan berusaha menjauhkan naga petir itu dengan element airnya. Narutopun meniru naga element petir dan menciptkan naga lain dari element air. Naruto menghindar, seranganya terlalu cepat

"siapa yang membuat naga itu?!"

Tidak, tak ada waktu bertanya. Naruto harus fokus, lengah sedikit saja dia bisa disambar oleh naga petir.

"ck.. sial!"

Sambaran petir itu hampir mengenai dirinya dan menggores lenganya. Narutopun bermeditasi memfokuskan diri kemudian menatap tajam kearah naga petir itu dan

Wussshhh

Naruto berhasil menghancurkan naga petir itu dengan element angin

Prokk

Prokk

Prokk

"lumayan meskipun kau belum sepenuhnya mengeluarkan kekuatanmu"

Sensei Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul diatas air terjun sambil menepuk tangan.

"sensei! Jadi ini ulahmu?!"

Naruto bersungut, sensei-nya ini seolah mempermainkanya mulai dari Naruto yang terkena jebakan sampai membuat naga petir yang mengagetkan Naruto.

"yah itu bagian dari latihanmu"

"heee? apa kau bilang!"

"sudah tak usah marah begitu Naruto. Kau secara refleks dan berhasil menggunakan element angin. bukankah itu mengejutkan?"

Naruto merasa kesal

"lalu hari ini kita latihan apa?"

"ciptakan naga dari element petir seperti yang aku lakukan.."

"a-apa? Tapikan sensei kita baru saja latihan.."

"ya karena kita baru saja latihan jadi ciptakan naga dengan element petir"

"caranya?"

"fikirkan sendiri.. tadi kau sudah bagus menggunakan element angin"

Sensei Kakshipun mengeluarkan buku dari jubahnya membacanya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung sendiri.

"cih.. latihan macam apa ini?"

Dibandingkan dengan Hashirama, sensei yang satu ini jauh lebih menyebalkan. Bagaimana caranya dia menciptakan naga? Sedangakan mengendalikan element petir saja Naruto belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

Narutopun memasang kuda-kuda mengambil nafas dalam dan memfokuskan dirinya merasakan energi alam dan mencoba mengendalikanya.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Naruto merenung. Latihanya hari ini gagal, sensei Kakashi mencacinya habis-habisan

"kalau yang seperti ini saja tidak bisa bagaimana kau akan mengalahkan bangsa obsidian hah?! Lakukan dengan benar! coba lebih fokuskan dirimu dan keluarkan tenaga pada satu titik!"

Narutopun kembali memasang kuda-kuda mengepalkan kedua tangan kemudian mengeluarkan kemampuanya untuk menciptakan naga petir seperti yang diperintahkan oleh senseinya. Berulang kali latihan Naruto hanya memecahkan batu. Element petir yang Naruto ciptakan seolah tak bisa dia kendalikan, dan yang Naruto lakukan hanya memecahkan bebatuan besar dari petirnya.

Blaarrr..

Lagi dan lagi suara ledakan batu yang terdengar. Sensei Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya seolah kecewa. Naruto yang masih berlatih tidak putus asa, dengan tubuh penuh keringat dia mencoba mengendalikan petir sampai bisa menciptakan naga dan mengendalikanya.

"

Satu tangan Naruto mencoba memfokuskan terbentuknya element petir agar tercipta dari element naganya tersebut. Namun petir yang Naruto buat justru terbentuk tak beraturan, kilatan petir meloncat kesana kemari.

"aku salah telah menjadikanmu seorang muridku"

"

Sensei Kakashi sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"aku beri kau waktu 2 hari untuk menciptakan naga dari element petir. Kalau kau tak mampu lebih baik kau cari guru lain saja!"

Naruto tercenung, perkataan gurunya seolah tak main-main. Narutopun berdiri diatas air terjun dan bersila mencoba bermeditasi dengan alam. Kenapa.. kenapa bisa selalu gagal tiap kali Naruto hendak menciptakan sesuatu dari element petir? Kenapa tak semudah element air saja yang tiap aliranya mengikuti perintahnya?. Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh menyerah. Kalau memang benar ramalan itu mengatakan bawa Naruto adalah anak yang diramalkan menyelamatkan Amasiris, seharusnya diabisa menyelesaikan tantanganya dengan mudah.

Hari menjelang petang, dan Naruto belum mampu menciptakan naga dari element petir. Tidak, jangan menyerah sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat, Naruto dengan sisa tenaganyapun terus mengumpulkan kekuatanya. Sampai Naruto melihat kilatan petir keluar seolah menyinari tubuhnya.

"

Suara teriakan itu.. lalu kemudian semua buram dan gelap.

.

.

"ck.. sial!"

Rutuknya pada diri sendiri, Naruto pingsan untuk beberapa saat dan ditolong oleh Sakura. Narutopun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju sungai, persetan dengan tubuh yang letih dan lelah. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan tantangan dari gurunya itu. Narutopun loncat keatas salah satu air terjun dihilir sungai. Dia bermeditasi dan memfokuskan diri, menarik nafas dalam lalu memasang kuda-kuda dan menatap tajam kearah langit

"element petir! Turuti perintahku!"

Blarr

Untuk yang satu ini, Naruto kembali membuat kesalahan. Petir yang dia ciptakan malah menyambar batu. Naruto menarik nafas kembali memusatkan perhatianya pada satu titik. Narutopun merasakanya, merasakan aliran element petir mengaliri tubuhnya. Naruto masih memejamkan mata mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan petir pada satu titik sebelum menciptakan naga. Tanganya bergerak, seolah memerintah petir dari tubuh Narutopun perlahan menciptakan sesuatu. Dengan mata terpejam, Naruto mengehentakan sebelah tanganya agar aliran petir mengalir secara sempurna. Setelah dirasanya cukup perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya

"!"

Naruto berhasil! Naga element petir telah dia ciptakan nyaris sempurna. Narutopun mencoba mengendalikanya, naga petir itupun meraung-raung hidup. Naruto tersenyum lebar

"aku telah membuktikanya sensei"

Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto meloncat dan menaiki naganya, Narutopun terbang melintasi awan melihat langit malam yang indah.

.

.

Disisi sungai lain, Sakura menikmati malamnya sendiri. Ditemani kunang-kunang, Sakura mulai menanggalkan pakaianya satu persatu. Sakura merentangkan tangan airpun bergerak menghampirinya. Sakura masuk kedalamnya dan menikmati sentuhan air memanjakan tubuhnya. Emerald jernih Sakura mendongak keatas langit, tiap kali Sakura menatap lagit kerinduan itu selalu muncul. Kerinduan akan orang tuanya dimana orang tuanya meninggalkan Sakura saat terbit purnama

"ayah ibu.. Sakura harus bagaimana?"

Sementara itu Naruto yang menaiki naga element petir yang baru saja berhasil dia ciptakan tersenyum,

"gadis cantik itu lagi.."

Fikirnya, Narutopun mendarat menghillangkan naganya dan bersembunyi dibalik dahan pepohonan.

Saphirenya takjub tiap kali melihat sosok gadis dengan teduh menatap langit malam bertabur bintang yang cerah. Penasaran Narutopun semakin mendekat.

Sakura mengendalikan airnya dan perlahan turun. Tak terasa, dia malah menitikan air matanya. Bingung, sedih, benci sekaligus campur raduk. Tentang bagaimana dirinya, bagaimana hatinya, dan bagaimana sikapnya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang semakin dekat merona merah dan hidungnya mimisan melihat gadis itu memunggungi Naruto dengan keadaan tanpa busana.

"ayah ibu.. Sakura rindu hiks.. apakah salah bila Sakura membenci Naruto karena menyebabkan kalian meninggalkan Saku? Apakah salah bila Sakura tak menyukainya karena kalian direnggut paksa dari sisiku?. Tapi kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura merasa nyaman bila didekatnya"

Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu.. sedang menangis. Dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang menyentuh hati Naruto. Gadis ini.. merindukan kedua orang tuanya

"ayah.. ibu.. apa yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang"

Purnama yang semula terhalang oleh awan kini bersinar indah. Dan bayangan gadis nampak semakin jelas. Dan Naruto bisa melihat gadis yang dipandanginya itu.. bersurai pink (?).

"Sa-sakura-chan?"

"!"

Sakura yang terkejut ada seseorang yang memanggilnyapun menoleh

"KYAAAA! HENTAAIII!"

Sakura menjerit dan hendak menggunakan element airnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya

"Sakura-chan! Ini aku!"

Narutopun menghalau gerakan air Sakura dan meredamkanya. Sebelum akhirnya melepaskan jaket yang dia gunakan dan memberikanya kepada Sakura

"kau?!"

Naruto dengan memasang wajah innocentnya memandangi tubuh Sakura yang menggunakan jaket Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai rambut

"hehehe gomen ku kira itu bukan kau"

Plakk

Sakura menampar wajah Naruto dan pergi meninggalkanya

"hei Sakura-chaan! Aku kan tak bermaksud mengintipmu.."

Rajuknya sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat dari pukulan Sakura

"berisik!"

Sakura tidak mempedulika Naruto dan tetap berjalan meninggalkanya

"akukan sudah memberikan jaketku padanya, kenapa dia masih marah sih?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah berada diatas air terjun bersama dengan Senseinya Kakashi. Naruto bermeditasi untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan memfokuskan diri mengalirkan element petir. Kakashi yang menyaksikan aliran petir membulatkan matanya, namun diam dan tetap memperhatikan element petir yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Narutopun memerintahkan aliran petir untuk berkumpul membentuk naga.

"kau lihat? Aku berhasilkan.. sensei"

Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

Wussshhh

Kakashi melenyapkan naga yang berhasil Naruto ciptakan

"a-apa?"

"kita mulai latihan berikutnya, mengendalikan element api. aku rasa latihan kali ini tidak akan sesulit seperti saat kau menciptakan naga dari element petir"

"baik!"

Naruto berkata mantap, meskipun sedikit sebal gurunya tidak memujinya atau berkata 'kerja bagus Naruto' tapi malah langsung kelatihan tahap selanjutnya dengan pengendalian element api, sebenarnya Naruto ingin memperdalam pengendalian element petirnya, namun apa boleh buat senseinya sendiri yang melatihnya.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian..

Setelah menerima tempaan, dan latihan yang keras dari senseinya kini Naruto berhasil mengendalikan element api seutuhnya, dan tinggal tahapan yang tersulit saja agar Naruto bisa menyempurnakan kekuatan element petir yang menurutnya cukup sulit. Naruto menuju sungai hendak mandi, hari sudah gelap. Namun langit yang Naruto pandangi masih sama, bertabur bintang dengan kilauan cahaya yang memukau. Naruto melihat sekeliling berharap menemukan Sakura. Naruto sudah meminta maaf padanya, namun tetap saja Sakura kesal karena Naruto sudah mengintipnya.

Telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh permukaan air untuk merasakan aliranya apakah ada yang mengedalikanya atau tidak. Narutopun berlari menuju air terjun, dan melihat Sakura yang duduk diatas sambil menatap gemerlapnya bintang.

"Sakura.."

Naruto hendak mendekat sampai saphirenya menyadari, gadis itu berdiri dan wajahnya mendongak keatas menatap langit dan tengah menangis disunyinnya malam.

"ayah..ibu.."

Lagi, Naruto mendengar tangis kerinduan Sakura kepada orang tuanya. Narutopun menyadari

"aku harus bagaimana.."

Sringg

Naruto sudah berada tepat dibelakang Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Belum sempat Sakura menoleh, Naruto secara posesif memeluknya dari belakang

"apa-apan ini!"

"Sakura-chan aku mengerti kau merindukan kedua orangtuamu.."

Sakura melepas paksa pelukan Naruto

"heh..jangan seenaknya berbicara! Kau tak bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan karena kau!.. tidak tau rasanya memiliki orang tua!"

Sakura mencerca Naruto dengan isak tangisnya, dan tanpa menyadari.. Narutopun ikut terluka mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan

"kau bilang akupun tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua begitu maksudmu?"

".."

"sekarang jelaskan! Seperti apa rasanya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orangtua yang sejak lama tidak kau ketahui malah sudah mati?"

".."

"mereka mati bukan saja demi menyelamatkanku tapi untuk menyelamatkan negeri Amasiris.."

"kau bilang padaku aku tak tau rasanya punya orang tua. Ya! Kau benar Sakura! Aku memang tidak tau seperti apa rasanya memiliki orang tua. Seperti apa rasanya hidup dalam hangatnya orang tua, dan seperti apa rasanya tumbuh dengan kasih sayang aku tidak tahu!"

"..."

"aku baru mengetahui siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya saat aku terlempar dinegeri ini. Selama ini.. selama ini aku hidup seorang diri dan berjuang sendiri tanpa mengandalkan orang lain disisiku!"

".."

"kalau kau berkata bahwa aku tidak tau rasanya memiliki orang tua kau benar Sakura! Kau benar!... sungguh kalau saat itu aku dapat memilih aku tak ingin terjebak berada disini. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan hidupku diduniaku sendiri dan bukanya malah terikat dengan ramalan ataupun takdir sehingga aku berada disini.."

".."

"kau tau Sakura? Kau beruntung.. sungguh beruntung. Dibandingkan denganku, kau bisa mengetahui dan merasakan rasanya memiliki orang tua meskipun tidak lama. Kaupun beruntung diangkat oleh Hashirama-sama menjadi puterinya. Kau beruntung bisa tetap tumbuh dilingkungan keluarga.. sedangkan aku.."

".."

"heh.. mengetahui bagaimana dan seperti apa rupa kedua orang tuakupun aku tak bisa karena mereka sudah meninggal duluan saat aku masih bayi"

".."

"aku tau sikap kasar dan dinginmu hanya topeng belaka untuk menutupi lukamu aku tau!."

".."

Sakura terdiam, air matanya bercucuran

"tapi Sakura-chan.."

Intonasi suara Naruto menurun lalu Naruto memegangi kedua pundak Sakura dan melihat kearah emeraldnya menelusuri isi hatinya

"rasanya sangat tidak adil, bila kau terus menyalahkan atau membenciku karena menyebabkanmu kehilangan orang tuamu. Rasanya tidak adil kalau kau terus meratapi kepergian mereka sedangkan hidup terus berjalan, rasanya tidak adil kalau kau..."

".."

"kau tak bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian kedua orang tuamu."

".."

"dan kau tauh Sakura? Perkataanmu itu sangat menyakiti hatiku.."

Sakura membisu dalam tangisanya, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar.. sungguh kematian orang tuanya bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Sakuralah yang salah, tidak memandang dari sudut lain tentang perasaan orang yang dibencinya

"maaf hikss.. maafkan aku.. aku-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya, Naruto memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajah Sakura yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahunya kedalam pelukanya yang hangat. Meskipun apa yang telah Sakura ucapkan telah menyakitinya tapi Naruto tau. Sakura tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakanya.

"Na-naru.."

Naruto membelai rambut Sakura, sakura merasakan kedamaian juga kehangatan

"menangislah Sakura.."

".."

"menangislah sepuasnya, biarlah malam ini kita melepaskan semuanya"

Dan perkataan Narutopun berhasil menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Sakura. Tangis Sakura pecah dalam pelukan Naruto, dia menangis tertahan dalam pelukan Naruto. Dan untuk malam ini.. biarlah dia menumpahkan semuanya bersama Naruto

.

.

Naruto mengamati wajah Sakura yang tertidur usai menangis dalam pelukanya, kalau diperhatikan Sakura cantik. Dia bagai malaikat tak bersayap yang kini sedang terlelap. Naruto membelai Sakura dan menelusuri wajah cantiknya. Keangkuhan, sikap dingin dan acuhnya kini seolah runtuh saat Sakura menangis dalam pelukanya tadi. Dan entah ada dorongan kuat apa yang menyebabkan Naruto sangat ingin mengecup bibir Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Naruto menggeleng, sisi lainya menolak. Kenapa rasanya dia sangat ingin memiliki Sakura?

Sakura sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya, Narutopun merapatkan selimut agar Sakura merasa nyaman. Dan detik itu juga pertahanan Naruto runtuh, dengan dorongan yang kuat Naruto membingkai wajah lembut Sakura yang tertidur, menyingkirkan anak rambut Sakura dan lalu.. mengecup bibir peach yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Lembut, manis, kenyal dan menggoda itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat mengecup bibir Sakura pelan. Narutopun melepaskan kecupanya, dan tersenyum

"oyasumi Sakura.."

.

.

Hari ini hari penetuan bagi Naruto untuk mengendalikan element petir, setelah menyelesaikan pengendalian api bersama senseinya tibalah Naruto untuk menuntaskan latihanya. Pengendalian petir Naruto nyaris sempurna, dan sampailah Naruto untuk mencapai kesempurnaan itu. Naruto duduk bersila dan senseinya Kakashi menarik nafas dalam

"ingat.. ini hari penentuan bagimu Naruto apakah kau lulus atau tidak. Apapun yang terjadi didepanmu, apapun yang kau lihat dengan matamu kau harus tetap fokus menerima aliran element petirku, element petir ini tidak seperti element api yang bisa kau pelajari dengan mudah, tantanganmu jauh lebih berat saat aliran petir dimulai.. apa kau mengerti?!"

"baik sensei.."

"kita mulai sekarang"

Naruto menegakan badanya, dan mencoba merilekskan dirinya dan duduk dengan posisi kaki bersila sebelum akhirnya Naruto memejamkan matanya secara perlahan..

"tangkap dia!"

Sakura dicekal dengan keadaan mulut dibekap oleh seseorang memakai jubah hitam dan menutupi wajahnya. Dan beberapa orang lainya memporak porandakan kuil milik sensei Kakashi. Dan fikiran Naruto mulai buyar, sensei Kakashi mengehentakan aliran petir ditubuh Naruto. Seolah memberi tanda bahwa dirinya harus tetap fokus pada saat terakhir penyempurnaan pengendalian petirnya.

"lepaskan!"

Suara Sakura terdengar jelas, pepohonan itu terlempar kearah Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi serta sensei Kakshi yang sedang fokus pada aliran petir

Blaarrr

Kakashipun menciptakan pusara petir serta naga petir untuk melindungi dirinya juga Naruto yang sedang proses menerima aliran petir.

"Naruto..."

Suara Sakura terdengar jelas, apakah ini genjutsu atau semacamnya? Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, Sakura pasti baik-baik saja.

"heh.. begitu jadi gadis ini tak berharga bagimu"

Hentikan! Dalam hati Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dan memohon agar tidak menyiksa batinya. Dan entah kenapa mendengar suara Sakura saja seolah mampu sedikit demi sedikit mengkikis konsetrasinya. Sementara sensei Kakashi berjuang memusatkan tenaganya serta berusaha menciptakan segel untuk melindugi dirinya serta Naruto dari apapun yang menghalangi tahap akhir latihan mereka.

"hmm gadis ini manis juga"

Seolah berada didimensi lain, Naruto melihat Sakura dalam keadaan tak berdaya disentuh oleh pria berjubah hitam dengan seringai matanya yang kelam.

Naruto berusaha melawan, ini genjutsu Naruto tak boleh tertipu!

Tangan Sakura dicekal, lalu pria berjubah itu seolah menyulut api kemarahan Naruto. Dia menjilat leher jenjang Sakura. Kakashi bisa meraskan gejolak emosi dari diri Naruto, dan dengan sisa tenaga terakhir.. kakashipun menghentakan aliran petir dengan kekuatan yang dahsayat sampai membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak dari meditasinya.

'tahanlah Naruto.. sebenatar lagi latihan kita akan selesai'

Kakashi berkata lewat fikiranya dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Naruto melalui alam bawah sadar. Kini Sakura maupun pria berjubah hitam itu menghilang, aliran petir tambah deras. Naruto bisa merasakan sensai tubuhnya yang seakan terbakar panas jauh lebih panas saat dia menyelesaikan tahap akhir pengendalian api,kemudian berubah menjadi jutaan jarum yang menghujani tubuhnya. Panas, perih dan pedih. Dibawah alam sadarnya, Naruto seolah mendapati kulitnya perlahan terkelupas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah

'tahanlah.. sebentar lagi akan selesai'

Dan puncak dari aliran petir itu tubuh Naruto seolah terkuliti belum lagi petir yang mengelilingi seakan menerkamnya. Naruto hampir ambruk, namun sebisa mungkin dia bertahan. Aliran petir itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergejolak, tubuh Naruto dikuliti secara paksa.

Dan akhirnya saphire itupun terbuka secara perlahan

"sensei?"

Kakashi terengah, menstabilkan dirinya setelah mengeluarkan banyak energi. Naruto bangkit.. dan pemandangan yang paling tidak diinginkanya itu tersaji dihadapanya. Bagaimana kuil milik senseinya luluh lantak, bagaimana pepohonan terbakar dan mengelilinginya seolah terjadi peperangan

"sensei!"

Naruto mendekat dan mencoba membantu senseinya berdiri

"apa yang telah terjadi..?"

Hoshh..hoshhh.. kakashi mencoba mengatur pernafasanya sebelum berbicara

"bangsa obsidian hampir menggagalkan latihan terakhir kita Naruto"

"!"

"mereka.. telah mengetahui keberadaanmu"

Seolah tak percaya Naruto melihat keadaan sekitarnya, jadi yang tadi itu bukanlah genjutsu? Lalu bayangan akan Sakura satu-persatu berkelebat dalam dirinya. Bagaimana Sakura dengan keadaan tidak berdaya, dan bagaimana pria berjubah hitam itu mencekal bahkan beraninya menyentuh Sakura!

"kenapa sensei tidak mengehentikan saja latihan kita hah?!"

Emosi, Narutopun secara tak langsung menyalahkan senseinya. Api kemarahan Naruto bertambah saat melihat jubah putih milik sakura tergeletak begitu saja ditepi sungai tanpa pemiliknya.

"jangan bodoh Naruto! Latihan ini bukan untuk main-main! Takdirmu sedang bermain dihadapanmu sekarang!"

Mendapat gertakan dari gurunya Narutopun terdiam

"ck.. sial!"

Naruto membanting pohon. Dia telah kehilangan Sakura

"peperangan akan segera dimulai, secepatnya kita menuju kerajaan guardian dan melapor pada Hashirama-sama apa yang telah terjadi"

"lalu.. bagaimana dengan Sakura?!"

"kita akan menyelamatkanya"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

yosh ini adalah lanjutan dari chapter 2 yang ditulis oleh author Namikaze Fansboy (stupid) masih dengan judul utama yang sama between two world. mungkin ada beberapa readers yang bingun dan bertanya mana chap 1nya? atau ada juga yang memberi masukan untuk membuat akun khusus yang berisi fic kolaburasi. alasan author tidak membuat akun baru yang khusus berisi fic kolaburasi adalah takutnya nanti akun itu malah sepi (alasan macam apa ini :v) yah itu juga termasuk juga sih, dan takutnya terbengkalai atau malah tak terurus karena baik author sendiri maupun author Namikaze fansboy yang stupid mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing. dan entah nanti kedepanya kami akan berkolaburasi lagi atau tidak dalam menggarap fic bersama. terimaksaih buat readers yang udah kasih masukan, membaca dan mereviews fic kami ini :).

sekedar pengingat untuk fic chap ganjil 1,3 dst ditulis oleh author Shionna sendiri. dan untuk fic chap genap 2,4 dst ditulis oleh author Namikaze Fansboy (stupid).

dan untuk yang menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi umat muslim diseluruh dunia author ucapkan

"selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa"


	4. Chapter 4

**Between two world :** **Battle of King** **[chapter** **4]**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair :** Naruto. U X Sakura. H

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, fast alur, etc.

.

.

.

"Maaf Sensei aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tak sabarnya.

"Tapi Naruto kau harus tahu itu berbahaya" Ucap Kakashi berusaha mencegah Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam dan hanya menunggu kabar dari Sakura-chan yang entah apa yang terjadi" Naruto tetap bersikeras tak mengindagkan ucapan dari Kakashi.

"Tapi Nar-..."

"Maaf Sensei aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat orang yang aku sayangi dalam bahaya" Naruto memotong ucapan Kakashi dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Kakashi yang terlihat nampak kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seenaknya.

Kakashi menggerutu. "Dasar anak itu"

Tanpa menunggu apa -apa lagi Kakashi masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk menuliskan sebuah surat yang ia tujukan pada pimpinan Guardian yaitu Hashirama.

"Sampaikan pada Hashirama-sama" Kakashi memberikan surat itu pada seekor burung merpati yang ia gunakan sebagai pengirim surat.

'Aku harap aku masih belum terlambat' Batin Kakashi yang sudah siap dengan peralatan bertarungnya.

Sedangkan dikedalam hutan pemuda bersurai pirang kini sedang berlari melewati deretan pepohonan dengan penuh tekad.

'Tunggu aku Sakura-chan aku pasti akan membawamu pulang' Janji Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tep!

Langkah Naruto terhenti kala sekelompok prajurit berpakaian hitam menghadang didepannya.

"Hoho... Lihat ada Guardian yang masuk kedalam wilayah Obsidian" Ucap Prajurit itu menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya justru ia seperti menantang mereka. "Minggir aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian"

"Kau sudah memasuki wilayah Obsidian jadi itu menjadi urusan kami"

"Jadi kita tidak bisa menyelsaikan ini dengan tenang?" Naruto menyeringai merasa berla -lama dengan mereka tak ada gunanya.

Wush!

Dibelakang tubuh Naruto muncul kobaran api yang kemudian membentuk tali.

Tep!

Tali -tali itu bergerak menuju kearah prajurit itu kemudian mengikatnya dengan sangat erat dan panas.

"Argh..." Desis kesakitan para prajurit itu.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menyingkir" Kemudian Naruto mengatupkan tangannya membuat tali -tali tadi semakin berpijar kemudian membakar prajurit tadi.

"Dasar keras kepala" Ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan prajurit Obsidian yang sudah menjadi abu.

Naruto terus berlari dan sudah tak tahu berapa jumlah prajurit yang ia bakar ataupun kubur hingga sampai di sebuah istana yang berdiri megah dengan dominasi warna hitam dan lagi -lagi langkahnya harus terhenti ketika dirinya ingin memasuki gerbang istana.

Naruto memicingkan matanya saat dihadang oleh laki -laki bersurai jingga. "Senang bertemu dengan anak dalam ramalan"

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Yahiko pemimpin pasukan Obsidian dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk" Jawab Yahiko dengan wajah serius kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli aku akan tetap masuk untuk menyelamatkan Sakura-chan"

Yahiko menyeringai kearah Naruto. "Kalau begitu kau harus mengalahkanku dulu"

"Kalau itu maumu akan aku layani" Naruto sudah bersedia dengan kuda -kuda bertarungnya.

"Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan melawanmu sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak melawan Konqueror Guardian" Yahiko merasa bersemangat kali ini dan ia juga sudah bersiap dengan kuda -kuda bertarungnya.

Naruto tanpa basa -basi langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan sontak saja tanah disekitar Naruto langsung bergemuruh hebat, Yahiko tak tinggal diam ia juga merentangkan kedua tangannya namun berkebalikan dari kekuatan Naruto justru kekuatan Yahiko menekan kekuatan dari Naruto.

'Sihir tanah' Pikir Yahiko.

Slap!

Naruto dengan hembusan angin menuju kearah Yahiko dengan sebuah pukulan berlapis api namun belum sampai Naruto mendaratkan pukulannya ia merasa dirinya terkena medan dorongan yang membuat tubuhnya terpental hingga menabrak pohon yang cukup besar.

'Bagaimana ia melakukannya padahal ia tidak menyentuhku' Pikir Naruto bingung.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan bagaimana cara kerja kekuatanku karena kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan Gravitasi" Ucap Yahiko sombong dan nampak Naruto berdecih tak suka dengan ucapan sombong Yahiko.

Naruto menggeram tak senang dengan ucapan Yahiko. "Aku tidak peduli, dan jangan sombong aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu"

"Tsk... kita lihat apakah kau dapat menyelamatkan gadis itu atau tidak" Balas Yahiko.

"Kau..." Naruto mendecih tak suka dan kini rasa marah berkobar dalam dirinya dan tanpa sadar kekuatan sihir api Mengalir deras pada dirinya membuat Yahiko tersenyum melihat kobaran api yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

"Come on"

Slap!

Gerakan Naruto berselimut api benar -benar sangat cepat namun pukulan bertubi -tubi yang ia lancarkan pada Yahiko tak satupun dapat melukai Yahiko.

Wush!

Sebuah bola api seukuran lapangan sepak bola menuju kearah Yahiko, namun jangankan takut ia hanya menyeringai melihat bola api itu.

Slap!

Mata Naruto mengerjap tak percaya bola api yang seharusnya mengenai tubuh Yahiko justru menghilang entah kemana.

"Giliranku" Ucap Yahiko yang kini mulai menyerbu kearah Naruto namun bukan takut justru Naruto ikut maju kearah Yahiko.

Buagh! Buagh!

Adu tinju dan tendanganpun terjadi namun terlihat Yahiko lebih unggul karena sempat beberapa kali Naruto limbunh setelah menerima pukulan Yahiko.

Tap!

Pukulan Naruto ditahan oleh Yahiko dan kini Yahiko mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedada Naruto.

Wush!

Tubuh Naruto meluncur kesebuah patung yang langsung hancur karena bertabrakan dengan tubuh Naruto.

"Ugh..." Naruto merintih sakit dibagian punggungnya karena berbenturan dengan patung batu itu.

Naruto mulai bangkit. "Aku tidak boleh menyerah"

"Masih belum menyerah?" Yahiko menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Maka kau tunggulah selamanya" Sahut Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri.

Yahiko mengacungkan tangan kanannya dan saat itu juga tubuh Naruto terseret kearahnya dengan leher Naruto berada ditangannya. "Hmmm... kita lihat"

Blaaar!

Suara dentuman yang cukup keras tercipta kala tubuh Naruto dihantamkan ketanah oleh Yahiko.

"Lihat..." Ejek Yahiko.

"Aku masih belum..." Tiba -tiba angin berhembus kencang membuat Yahiko menelungkupkan tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serbuan angin yang mencoba untuk mempertahankan diri.

Sring!

Naruto dengan cepat berpindah kebelakang Yahiko dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Baaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta bahkan pasukan Obsdian yang tak bisa mempertahankan diri harus tewas hangus terbakar karena kekuatan sihir api Naruto.

"Huh... tadi itu sangat berbahaya telat sedikit efeknya bisa fatal" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika matanya membulat melihat Yahiko yang masih berdiri dengan sehat tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghindari ledakan tadi?" Naruto tak habis pikir sebenarnya makhluk macam apa Yahiko ini.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri membuat masalah ini lebih mudah selesai tanpa harus membuang tenaga" Ucap Yahiko penuh remeh.

"Apa kau suka berbicara yang tidak penting?" Naruto menatap Yahiko tajam.

"Seharusnya kau senang karena aku memberimu kesempatan" Yahiko membalas ucapan Naruto dengan santai.

"Peduli apa aku" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tak suka.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita selsaikan ini dengan cepat" Yahiko tersenyum kearah Naruto sembari mengacungkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto.

Tep!

Tiba -tiba tubuh Naruto jatuh berlutut dengan merasakan tekanan Gravitasi yang sangat besar dari bawah.

Slap!

Duar!

Yahiko menendang tubuh Naruto hingga membentur tembok dengan keras membuat sang empu mengadah kesakitan.

"Lihat anak dari pahlawan jatuh tak berdaya" Ejek Yahiko.

Tep!

Yahiko mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan mencekal bagian lehernya dan memandangnya dengan sinis dari bawah.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menyerah agar ini cepat selesai" Ucap Yahiko masih mencekal leher Naruto.

"A -Aku tak akan menyerah" Naruto merasa sangat sulit untuk bernafas apalagi berucap karena cekikan Yahiko dilehernya.

"Dasar keras kepala" Desis Yahiko kemudian melemparkan tubuh Naruto dengan keras kearah kanan.

Tep!

Naruto tetap masih berjuang dan tetap berdiri ia tidak akan menyerah demi orang yang ia sayanginya apalagi disaat Sakura mulai menerima dirinya.

Slap!

Naruto melesat dengan cepat penuh akan berbagai perasaan yang entah ia tak mengerti dan tanpa dirinya sadari emosinya membuat kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya mulai muncul kepermukaan.

Blaaar!

Naruto berhasil mendaratkan pukulan kedada kanan Yahiko membuat sang empu terpental hingga beberapa meter namun kemudian Naruto menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

Slap!

Serangan puluhan bola api yang menyerangnya tadi menghilang seperti sebelumnya tapi matanya terbelalak saat Naruto tiba -tiba berada didepannya dengan pukulan berlapis petir.

'Sial kekuatannya tiba -tiba meningkat dengan drastis aku tak bisa membiarkan ini' Batin Yahiko dengan menyeka darah yang ada dibibirnya.

"Cukup berkesan namun sudah kubilang untuk menyerah karena sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Yahiko dengan nada kesombongannya.

"Apa sudah cukup kau bicara" Yahiko hanya menyeringai.

Slap!

Duaaar!

Tubuh Naruto dengan cepat menghantam kearah tanah setelah Yahiko menarik tubuh Naruto dan mencekal lehernya.

"Kau Guardian yang naif akan lebih baik kau tidak datang ketempat ini" Ucap Yahiko melihat tubuh Naruto yang terkolek lemas di tanah dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Na -Naif?" Ucap Naruto yang masih dalam posisi semula.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan energi yang cukup besar langsung tercipta dari posisi Naruto tengkurap membuat Yahiko terseret karena ledakan energi tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto kini sudah terlapisi oleh api dan petir sambil bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. "Orang sepertimu yang mengikat jiwanya dengan Iblis tak layak untuk hidup"

 **[Im a Destroyer]**

 **[The end of the World]**

 **[The Power of Domination]**

 **[Come out Destroyer]**

Slap!

Yahiko dibuat terkejut dengan menghilangnya Naruto dari posisinya.

"Groaaaar"

Sebuah naga petir berukuran sangat besar muncul dari atas Yahiko langsung mengacungkan kedua tangannya dan seketika itu naga petir itu menghilang.

"Skakmat" Yahiko tak menyadari Naruto yang sudah berada dibelalangnya dengan bola merah yang berpijar.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta sesaat setelah serangan Naruto mengenai Yahiko dan membuat gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat.

Naruto memandang kawah hasil serangannya sambil menggumam "Ugh... Apa berhasil?"

Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya dan melihat Yahiko yang kini sudah jatuh bersimpuh.

Tap!

Naruto berdiri didepan Yahiko dengan pandangan tajam.

"Lihat siapa yang naif?" Ucap Naruto.

Yahiko merasa sulit untuk berucap tapi terap ia lakukan. "Ti -tidak mungkin K-kau bisa mengalahkanku"

"Kau terlalu membanggakan dirimu yang membuat kau kalah, dan aku tahu akan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya memerlukan interval waktu sebelum kau menggunakan serangan berikutnya" Yahiko membola tak menyangka Naruto akan tahu kekuatannya.

Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan Yahiko. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko dengan santai. "Terlihat dari serangan beruntunku yang dapat mengenaimu dan aku sadar itu adalah setelah menggunakan kekuatanmu"

"Jadi katakan dimana Sakura-chan" Lanjut Naruto.

"Kau carilah sendiri"

"Beritahu atau aku akan membunuhmu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pa- Arghhhh..." Yahiko tak menyelsaikan ucapannya karena sebuah tali terbuat dari api mengikatnya dengan sangat dan semakin erat.

Naruto berucap pelan sambil melihat tubuh Yahiko yang menjadi abu kemudian disapu oleh angin. "Kau yang memintanya sendiri"

Tap!

Terdengar suara kaki menapak membuat dirinya menengok yang menampilkan sosok sang sensei yang baru saja sampai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baka, tentu saja melihat keadaanmu, yah walaupun keadaanmu cukup buruk tapi sepertinya kau baik -baik saja" Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi aku masih belum menemukan Sakura-chan"

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura tapi lebih baik kau datang ke medan perang" Naruto memandang sang sensei dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jadi perang sudah terjadi" Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

Plok! Plok!

Keduanya mengalihkan kearah tepukan tangan dan mata mereka terbelalak mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan satu mata tertutupi rambutnya namun yang membuat mereka kaget adalah keberadaan Sakura.

"Ma -Madara?" Kakashi berucap terbata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Sakura-chan" Naruto tak habis pikir dengan Sakura yang berada ditempat berbahaya.

"Sebelum kujawab aku ucapkan selamat dan terimakasih memberikan suguhan pertarungan yang menarik. Dan kenapa Sakura disini? itu karena dirimu ia ingin melihat dirimu mati" Jawab Madara.

Naruto dan Kakashi masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya bahwa Sakura adalah pancingan agar kau datang kemari, karena selama ini dia berkerja sama untuk memata -matai tentang tanda -tanda akan datangnya dirimu" Madara berucap dengan wajah menyeringai berbeda dengaan Naruto dan Kakashi yang terkejut.

Sungguh Naruto terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Madara. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? kukira kau adalah orang yang baik nyatanya"

"Hohoho... dasar naif itu karena ia ingin melihat dirimu mati dan sebagai imbalan dari hasil kerjanya adalah memberikan nyawa seorang tawananku setelah kau mati" Naruto tak menyangka Sakura sampai mengkhianati bangsanya sendiri hanya karena kebencian yang ada pada dirinya.

"Tawanan? siapa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kalian mengenal dia dengan baik" Tiba -tiba muncul Vision yang menampakkan sossok wanita paruh baya berambut merah darah yang sedang di rantai.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat orang yang diaanggap kakak ternyata masih hidup. "Kushina-neesan"

Selesai bait nama itu terucap Naruto langsung stuck ditempat dengan berucap terbata. "Okaasan"

"Hahaha ternyata ada yang tahu" Madara tersenyum sinis kearah keduanya.

"Bebaskan ibuku" Naruto berucap dengan nada tajam kearah Madara.

"Tenang bocah, lalu bagaimana dengan tujuan awalmu kemari?" Tanya Madara.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat namun kemudian ia menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku awalnya datang kemari hanya untuk Sakura-chan bahkan aku tak menghiraukan larangan dari Kakashi-sensei, aku bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga aku melawan Yahiko dan yang aku pikirkan hanya Sakura-chan..."

"Nyatanya aku salah, aku malah ingin menyelamatkan orang yang ingin membunuh ibuku. Daripada kau membunuh Ibuku lebih baik kau yang membunuhku Sakura" Lanjut Naruto kemudian menunduk.

".." Sakura masih diam sedari tadi.

"Paling tidak saat kau membunuhku rasa cintaku dan sayangku padamu juga ikut terbunuh bersamanya" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah basah akan air mata dengan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Madara hanya tertawa mengejek karena psikis dari orang didepannya ini sedang jatuh. "Sungguh Ironi, seorang yang diramalkan bertekuk lutut pada hal tabu bernama cinta"

Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi kemudian mengangguk yakin kemudian berucap pada Kakashi dengan suara berat."Sensei tinggalkan aku disini"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tak apa Guardian membutuhkan dirimu dimedan perang dan jika aku mati akan aku pastikan juga Madara ikut mati bersamaku" Akhirnya mau tak mau Kakashi mengangguk karena merasa sudah tak ada pilihan lain.

"Jadi kau memang akan mengantarkan nyawamu bocah?" Tanya Madara dengan sinis.

"Apapun akan kupertaruhkan disini Okaasan, Yugao-nee dan... Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto pelan dibagian akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" Tawar Madara pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang Madara dengan tak mengerti. "Penawaran?"

"Ya, Jika kau menang kau bisa membawa ibumu kembali dan juga dengan Sakura tapi jika kau kalah maka jiwamu akan kupersembahkan pada Lucifer" Naruto mengangguk mantap menyetujui penawaran yang diberikan oleh Madara.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kita bisa mulai sekarang" Madara hanya menyeringai ia berpikir ia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan mudah mengingat tubuh Naruto yang sudah terluka parah akibat pertarungannya dengan Yahiko.

'Naruto' Batin Sakura lirih.

Slap!

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan bekas api dan petir.

Blaaaar!

Naruto terkejut bukan main karena tiba -tiba muncul bayangan hitam yang melindungi tubuh Madara dari serangannya.

"..." Madara hanya meyeringai.

Sring!

Blaaaar!

Naruto tak sempat menyadari kebeeadaan Madara yang berbalik dibelakangya memukulkan gunbay yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangaan Madara.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!

Naruto merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya karenaa serangan beruntun yang Madara lesakkan hingga membuatnya terpelungkuk lemas.

"Mana omong besarmu bocah?" Tanya Madara dengan senis.

Tep!

Naruto mulai berdiri dengan kaki bergetar dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menyelamatkan ibuku dan aku tak akan menarik kata -kataku karena itu adalah jalan hidupku" Naruto berucap dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

Sring!

Buaak!

Madara mendaratkan tendangan keras kedada Naruto membuat Naruto memuntahkaan darah segar dari mulutnya, sedangkan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya dapat membekap mulutnya tak kuasa melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Jangan berucap yang tak bisa kau tepati ingatlah kondisi tubuhmu, setelah kau bertarung dengan Yahiko melawanmu serasa meniup debu" Madara berucap sombong.

Naruto berkekeh pelan sebelum berucap. "Ya kau memang benar kondisiku tidak dalam kondisi baik tapi jika mempunyai tekad apapun bisa diraih"

"Omong kosong" Madara dengan cepat sudah berdiri didepan Naruto dengan bola energi seukuran bola basket ditangan kanannya.

"Ini sebagai kado pertemuan dan perpisahan kita, kuakui kau cukup menghibur tapi tak semenarik Minato" Madara melemparkan bola itu kearah Naruto yang membuat tubuhnya terseret belasan meter.

Duaaaaaar!

Ledakan besat tercipta dari bola energi yang Madara lesakkan bahkan membuat gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat dalam radius yang luas.

"Narutoooooo" Teriak Sakura pilu melihat kejadian naas didepannya ini, dan ia hanya dapat menyesali kenapa ia bisa berbuat seperti ini pada orang yang memperhatikannya dan parahnya Sakura mencintainya.

Ditempat Naruto yang kini sedang tak sadarkan diri setelah serangan Madara.

"Naruto bangunlah" Sayup -sayup dirinya mendengar suara baritone yang lembut.

"Ugh... Dimana aku?" Naruto memperhatikan sekitar dan nyatanya ia berada ditempat yang bercahaya.

"Kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu Naruto" Naruto menengok kearah sumber suara dan sontak alisnya mengkerut melihat pria berambut pirang dengan iris saphire.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato dan Kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu? Itu karena aku yang memberikan nama itu" Jawabnya.

"Jadi kau?" Naruto tak menyelsaikan ucapannya dan langsung memeluk orang didepannya ini.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang ayah Naruto langsung mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya."Aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Tousan, Tousan tidak tahu beratnya hidup yang harus aku jalani"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Karena bangsa Guardian terlalu berharap padaku yang merupakan anak dalam ramalan dan putra dari pahlawan tapi nyatanya aku melawan Madara saja tak mampu menyentuhnya" Naruto hanya menunduk merasa gagal menuntaskan kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya.

"Tapi kau masih belum gagal" Hibur Minato.

"Tapi walau begitu aku bukanlah ayah yang seorang pahlawan" Minato meringis mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau adalah anakku dan tentu saja kau lebih spesial daripada aku" Naruto memandang ayahnya bingung.

"Apa maksud Tousan?"

Minato tersenyum teduh sembari mengusap surai pirang milik anaknya. "Kau anakku dan tentunya kau mewarisi seluruh kemampuanku dan saat kau sadar nanti seluruh elemen penting dialam akan membantumu mengalahkan Madara"

"Kurasa waktu ayah sudah tak banyak jadi Tousan hanya berpesan jangan menyerah apapun yang terjadi dan berikan salam sayang Tousan pada Ibumu" Lanjut Minato.

"Jadi Tousan akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan berat hati.

Minato mengangguk kemudian berucap. "Dan satulagi jika kau mencintai seseorang maka perjuangkanlah walaupun ia disisi gelappun dan seret ia kedalan limpahan cahaya yang terang"

"Arigatou Tousan aku akan mengingat pesanmu" Gumam Naruto yang melihat tubuh ayahnya yang menjadi partikel cahaya.

Sedangkab didunia nyata Madara menatap kawah didepannya dengan rasa penuh kemenangan.

"Anak dari ramalan kini sudah tewas sekarang tidak adalagi yang dapat melawan rencanaku"

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau dapat mengalahkanku dengan cepat" Madara menengok kekanan dan kekiri dan matanya terbelalak melihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan tegak bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Tsk... hebat juga ka-..." Ucapan Madara tak terselesaikan karena pukulan beruntun dengan sangat cepat mendorong dirinya.

"Wow pelindungmu itu sangat keras dan kuat" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan dapat menembusnya" Madara berucap dengan jumawa.

"Baiklah kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini"

 **[Sky Give me a power]**

 **[The Power of Lightning]**

 **[The Speed of Lightning]**

 **[Sky Magic, Release]**

Madara terbelalak mendengar mantra yang diucapkan oleh Naruto ia tahu mantra itu adalah mantra pembuka sihir langit yaitu sihir yang terkuat yang melambangkan kekuatan dan kecepatan.

 **[The Power of Underworld]**

 **[The Power if true the Dark]**

 **[Will be a domination]**

 **[Lucifer Give a power, Darkness]**

Tubuh keduanya kini mengeluaran gelombang energi yang sangat besar dan mereka menyadari dalam serangan kali ini salah satu dari mereka akan tumbang, kekuatan langit dan neraka, Naruto dan Madara.

Slaap!

Slaap!

Keduanya berada dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa, Sakura saja tak dapat melihat mereka hanya jejak dari bekas pukulan mereka yang dapat dilihat.

"Rasakaaaan" Teriak Naruto dengan sebuah naga petir raksasa ditangan kanannya.

Blaaaaaar!

Serangan Naruto bertabrakan dengan dinding kegelapam yang menciptakan gelombang kejut dan sambarab petir dimana -mana.

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan terjadi dari benturan tadi membuat Madara dan Naruto terlempar kebelakang.

"Ugh... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi aku sudah lama tidak menikmati pertarungan seperti ini namun sayang ini harus berakhir" Madara berucap kemudian ditangan kanannya muncul bola hitam bercincin.

"Kita lihat nanti" Ditangan kanan Naruto muncul bola dengan sklera tujuh warna.

Slaaap!

Slaaap!

Keduanya melesat lagi dengan serangan terakhir yang mereka miliki dan mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Blaaaaarar!

Ledakan uar biasa dahsyat dan memekakan telinga terdengar kala kedua serangan ini berbenturan bahkan gelombang kejutnya dapat menggetarkan istana ini.

"Apa sudah berakhir" Gumam Sakura yang merasakan gelombang kejutnya telah selesai.

Sakura bergegas untuk turun dari istana untuk melihat keadaan atau lebih tepatnya memastikan keadaan Naruto.

Sayup -sayup ia dapat melihat dua bayangan dibawah kawah dengan salah satunya jatuh tengkurap dibawah.

"Narutoooo" Sakura langsung menghamhur kearah Naruto yang ternyata jatuh tak sadarkan diri didepan Madara.

Brukk!

Sakura mendongak melihat Madara yang jatuh kemudian tubuhnya terurai menjadi bayangan hitam yang artinya Naruto memenangkan pertaru

* * *

ngan ini, tapi ia tidak peduli yang ia pedulikan adalah Naruto.

"Bangun baka hiks... aku minta maaf, aku sungguh menyesal maaf maaf... Hiks" Sakura hanya dapat menangis melihat kondisi Naruto.

Sakura menangis sejadi -jadinya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. "Kumohon bukalah matamu... hanya kau yang dapat menghapus kebencian ini... hanya karena kau aku masih memiliki harapan untuk tetap berdiri disini hiks.."

"Aku hiks... aku..." Sakura tak dapat menyelsaikan ucapannya kala sebuah jari telunjuk tertempel dijarinya.

"Jangan menangis"

 **~XXX~ END BUT NOT END ~XXX~**

* * *

Yooo Chap 4 sudah selesai maaf alurnya kecepatan tapi memang chap 4 emg final battle, dan untuk epilog nanti akan ditulis oleh Claudia.

Untuk Review biasanya dibalas oleh Claudia nanti jika ada yang mungkin ditanyakan harap PM aja.

DONT FORGET FOR

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
